Random
by Purplerein
Summary: I hate doing summaries...Baiscally Rory needs to decide on an important decision and Luke and Lorelie might go out


|*A/N* -Okay, I removed Fate...because frankly I didn't like it.I was ashamed of my writing to be honest. So I am going to pretend that that story never happened (. Hopefully this will turn out many betters.I think I got my ideas in order now. I may be slow on the updates.considering I have to major projects due on February 12 and 14.so 'till then the update will be pretty slow. The story is set in season three; pretty much there is no particular place because if the story goes how I am planning, some characters will be traveling. I hope you enjoy it! This story has my spin on it...it is around the time of episode twelve, however Rory and Dean are still together, but hopefully it will be good. *  
  
  
  
Random  
  
  
  
"Paris I promise the January issue of The Franklin will be fine, Louise's column is something the kids want to see-", Paris cut Rory off short.  
  
"Oh so learning how to pluck your eyebrows without pain is something that the whole student body want to learn-is that it? Or is it how to get a guy in three easy steps or less.please tell me Rory, which one is it?" Paris was clearly outraged by the fact that Rory was so calm.  
  
"Well, I mean you never do know, when a girl needs a guy and needs to learn how to hook him in three steps." Rory said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You cannot be serious, I can't believe you-Hey you! Yeah you, the kid with the spaghetti sauce stain on his shirt; I need to talk to you. Hey! Don't you run away from me." Paris said running after him.  
  
"Well, that's that" Rory said on her way out to the bus stop. It was 5:30, and the next bus didn't come 'till six-Rory hated the six o' clock bus, all those goons off of work just waiting for a nice piece of fresh meat. She concluded to call Lorelei, but remembered she was out fishing with Alex. She began searching her brain for one person who would be so inclined to come and pick her up at Chilton. Luke? No, its mad rush Tuesday, he couldn't possibly get off. Lane? No, Mrs. Kim would take an hour and a half telling her not to talk to strangers; she didn't want to wait around till 7:00. Options were dwindling, and her baby blue Timex read 5:45.  
  
She decided to call Dean, after all he was her one and only. her prince in shining armor. She began to whip out her Sprint cell, when she saw a figure pull up into the Chilton parking lot. She recognized his car, its such a beater, she thought to herself. The mystery man opened the car door.  
  
"Hey" He said with a slight smile.  
  
"Hey yourself", she replied playfully, " What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, its now 5:55 and I know how much you hate the six o' clock bus.so here I am, here to whisk you away on my reliable steed." He said half-jokingly.  
  
" Hmm.is that what this thing is, a steed?"  
  
"Ooh, your words are like a dagger." He said while he put his palms over his heart.  
  
"Thanks for coming Jess, I really appreciate it." She said battering her eyelashes.  
  
" Yeah, well you know," He said bantering, " Shall we go? Hungry?"  
  
"Am I ever not?" She said climbing into the passenger's seat of his rusty "steed".  
  
They stopped at Taco Bell, since it was on the way and Jess didn't want to explain where he went to Luke right about then. When they were through with eating they packed themselves in the car, taco breath and all. He revved the car a few times-trying to heat the engine. He pushed in the accelerator just enough to hear the hum under the hood.  
  
" Can you hear that?" He asked her  
  
" Hear what? The engine?"  
  
"No, the spaceship." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm leading up to your sarcasm you know." She said with a smile.  
  
"Man, I snagged a smart one." He said laughing.  
  
She wondered what he meant by snagged. She didn't know what was going on in that head of his, but she liked the mystery.  
  
As time passed, Rory forgot all about Dean, and their study date that night.  
  
" Oh my gosh!" She said feeling uneasy. " What! What's wrong Rory?" Jess began to worry. " Is everything OK?"  
  
"I totally forgot all about it! I mean I was having such a good time, talking and eating, and I mean you look so pretty and you smell really good.I wanted to kiss you-," Rory was rambling. The truth was she DID want to kiss Jess, but she didn't want him to know that. Now he did, she was confused and had no idea what she was going to say next.  
  
" I have to get home," she said, " Dean and I were supposed to study tonight and he is probably really pissed and gosh! I hate this!" she cried out frustrated.  
  
" What? What do you hate," Jess replied with his voice soothing her nerves.  
  
" I hate how you make me feel so good, so happy and peaceful. I hate wanting something I can't have; I hate having feeling for you when I am still with Dean. Please just take me home." She said, her voice filled with guilt and sorrow.  
  
" Ok." Jess said as he took a right turn, going pass the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. 


End file.
